chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Melkedoodum Eluwilussit
Melkedoodum Eluwilussit (also known as Waban) is the great-grandfather of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and the great-great grandfather of Nittawosew Eluwilussit and Cheasequah Eluwilussit. Waban is famous for his religious beliefs and had strong support for the Civil Rights Movement and had his own Christian Beliefs, Waban was Part Christian Part Algonquian Religion and he is the best well known Syncretist ever lived and he had strong support for Israel and thought of dying in Israel, but he died in New York City before he could get to Israel, Waban had led his family into the greater division of Native American Tradition and Christian Tradition, half his great great great Grandchildren. Waban is the greatest example of Equality and supporting one another and was deeply religious when it comes to Christianity, but unlike any other christian, he does not go by the Bible, he believes the stories of the bible are false and the purpose of the bible is to teach those how to live, Melkedoodum believed in Moses and Jesus, Melkedoodum believed that Christ is the true messenger of God as well as Moses. Childhood and Adulthood Melkedoodum was born in the Dominion of Canada on the cold Canadian winter day of January 1, 1880, Melkedoodum had suffered from smallpox from the age of 12 and was very surrounded by a traditionalist family, he became converted to Christianity and his ancestral religion and studied at the University of Christ in 1898 and graduated in 1901, he entered World War 1 at the age of 34, in 1914, he served as Captain in Europe and supported the Canadian Independence Movement (1867-1982) and when returning from Europe in 1918, he opposes the rise of Communism in Russia and had his first son in 1900 and before that, he married a romani woman from the Ottoman Empire, which back then, the current country the gypsy woman was from, Romania, was dominated by the Ottoman Empire, it has been clear that Melkedoodum had been teaching her how to speak his Native Language, Algonquian, and because of that, she named both of her children with Melkedoodum, Algonquian Names. Religious Beliefs and Teachings Melkedoodum was the icon of the Liberal-Abooksigunists with the Teachings of Abooksigun Eluwilussit, As any other Christian, Waban had a Church, the Church of Melkedoodum, Melkedoodum was in his religious opportunity had his position to Advocate all Civil Rights God says to hand Rights to. Civil Rights in America Melkedoodum was an outspoken believer and supporter of African American and American Indian and other Ethnic Civil Rights all over the Country and believed that God says must except one another, he had not yet provided any religious teachings with Civil Rights until 1968. Melkedoodum had also marched Civil Rights for Women and their ability to vote. Other Religions Melkedoodum believed other Non-Christian Religions are all the Children of God and God loves his children for who they are, even if they don't believe in the Lord. Homosexuality Melkedoodum believed Homosexuality would be a sin unless Israel legalizes Homosexuality and as a historic fact, Israel legalized Homosexuality in 1988 way after Melkedoodum died in 1973, also Melkedoodum did not allowed any Homosexual Individual to attend to his church because they were sinners, Melkedoodum discriminated anyone who sinned, but Melkedoodum did said, when the time Israel legalizes Homosexuality, Homosexuality wouldn't be a sin anymore, when Israel legalizes Same-Sex Marriage, Marriage wouldn't be a unionization between one man and one woman, when Israel hand Civil Rights to the LGBT, Melkedoodum would say, Mistreating and or insulting and or making fun of LGBT Individuals would be a sin and you'll be kicked out of the Church for Sin. However, what Melkedoodum saw in the LGBT People was that they were nice people, Melkedoodum said, if any Homosexual Individual was cursed by the Devil, they would'if been acting like the devil, like they would'if been stealing, lying and hurting other people, Melkedoodum believed a sin is cursed by the devil, but love is a gift of god, in which he didn't believe Homosexuality was a choice, but they should not be acting upon it unless Israel legalizes it, basically it means, LGBT Individuals should not be participating in Sexual Activity unless god gives them permission, even if they were born that way. Israel As any other Christian, Melkedoodum believed Israel as the holy land, he planned on Dying in the land. Melkedoodum believed that whatever good thing happened in Israel, is an order of God. Death and Legacy Melkedoodum died in New York City on August 10, 1973 at the Age of 93, Melkedoodum inspired many believers such as Jacob Lopez, Cheasequah Eluwilussit and Nittawosew Eluwilussit. In the Eluwilussit Family today, he is a living icon, the icon of the Abooksigun Nation.